Never
by horsejumper127
Summary: "I don't think she's going to make the change. Only a very tiny bit of venom was injected into her system. There's just not enough there." What happens when venom can't completely transform you? All canon pairings, Jasper/OC friendship eventually. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is just a little idea that's been forming for a very long time now. I'm talking for over a year. Enjoy!**

A small, blond fifteen year old girl stumbled through the forests of Forks. She was lost, but not afraid. She had no family to speak of, a fact that she had come to accept. She wandered through the thick trees careful to avoid any roots waiting to snag her feet. A wanderer, that's what she was. She wasn't lost, merely exploring. She broke from her thoughts when a twig snapped nearby.

"Who's there?" she said, taking a slow step back. Another twig snapped.

"Hello?" she said, her voice trembling slightly.

She stopped and looked around her quickly. Something moved in the bushes and she jumped.

"Who's there?" she repeated nervously. No one answered and she turned to run.

A hand suddenly gripped her wrist and she started to scream before another hand covered her mouth.

She kicked and punched but the person holding her was strong and rock hard. The person wrapped an arm around her torso and squeezed. She felt her ribs crack.

She managed to get an arm free and she swung at the person holding her. Lightning fast, they grabbed her arm and dislocated her shoulder. Her scream was muffled.

She continued struggling until she caught a glimpse of the being holding her. She was barely older than herself and absolutely beautiful. The woman grabbed her wrist, then let out a violent growl.

The girl suddenly saw a beautiful man, then felt a searing pain in her wrist. She looked down to see a thin slice there. The woman was gone, replaced instead by the beautiful man.

Her wrist was on fire. She screamed, pleading with the man to stop the burning. She screamed again when he lifted her, her ribs protesting.

Impossibly fast, she was lying on a comfortable couch, staring at the cream colored walls.

The same beautiful man stood over her, examining her injuries. The burn in her wrist was slowly lessening and she was thankful, but it only made her notice the pain in her ribs and shoulder more. She couldn't catch her breath and it quickly escalated to hyperventilating.

A sudden calm swept over her and she sighed, managing to take a deep breath. The next thing she knew, everything was black.

When she woke up, her arm was in a sling and her ribs were taped. Her wrist was lightly throbbing and she heard whispering.

"I don't think she's going to make the change. Only a very tiny bit of venom was injected into her system. There's just not enough there," a man said.

Another man responded. "So what will she be?"

The first man spoke again. "My best guess would be that she will be something similar to Renesmee. But I've never seen this situation."

A female spoke then. "She's awake and can hear you," she said as she passed.

It seemed the man was at her side before the woman even finished speaking. Her eyes popped open wide as a pair of cold hands touched her.

**A/N: The next chapter will be in first person, POV of the girl. Follow me on Twitter and check out my blog, links are on my profile. Reviews are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter switches from third person to first person POV of the girl. Enjoy, and remember to review!**

"Who are you?" I asked nervously, seeing two blond males and a pixie-like female looking down at me. I flinched as I tried to sit up.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is Jasper and Alice," he said, motioning to the others. He slipped a hand behind my back and slowly sat me up. "You've got several broken ribs and your shoulder was dislocated."

I looked down, finally noticing that my arm was in a sling. "What's wrong with my wrist?" I asked, noting the dull throb.

Carlisle sat down at the end of the couch. "There are some things we need to discuss. My family and I, we are vampires. As you probably know from legends, vampires are supposed to hunt humans. We are an exception. Everyone here hunts only animals, which is why our eyes are golden instead of red. The woman who bit you hunts humans. We won't hurt you," he said slowly, like I would run if he spoke too fast. I blinked twice.

"You're serious," I said, intending it to sound like a question, but it sounded suspiciously like a statement.

"I am very serious," he said smoothly. "The burning throb you feel in your wrist is a result of venom. You, however, are a case that none of my family has seen before. Had the woman, Maria, bitten you properly, you would be transforming into one of us right now. But she didn't bite you properly. We believe that because she only brushed her teeth across your skin, a very minute amount of venom was introduced to your system. It appears that there is not enough venom to make the change completely. We're not sure what you will become, but we need to keep you here with us until we are sure of your fate. Is there a way you can explain this to your family? Without disclosing that we are vampires, of course," he flashed me a smile and waited for my response.

"Um, well, you see, I have no family. My mother and father never cared much for me and they both left by the time I turned seven. I was sent to live with my grandmother, who died of unknown causes only a year later. I was then sent to live with my aunt in Seattle. She liked to pretend I wasn't around, so I ran away from home when I turned fourteen. I had put up with her for six years, which was six years too many for me. I had just enough money to get a bus ticket, and I ended up in Port Angeles. I made the slow journey to Forks, although I didn't have a clue where I was going. It took me over a month to get here, but I wasn't really trying. I've been wandering since then. I guess you could call me homeless, but I never went hungry or cold. I managed to get a job and keep myself safe. Of course, I was far too young to own a home, and it was difficult staying out of the government's knowledge. I just couldn't let them send me to a foster home. And so here we stand," I finished quietly, embarrassed of my history.

Carlisle looked saddened by my story, but why a total stranger cared was beyond me.

"Well you are willing to stay here for as long as necessary."

I smiled and thanked him before he and his two friends left the room. I decided to nap, but that was a bad decision. I was plagued by nightmares.

_I was wandering aimlessly through the woods, when I heard a snap. "Who's there?" I cried into the distance, my words swept away on the wind. _

_I continued but I was stopped by a beautiful woman. I relaxed momentarily before I noticed her eyes. They were a piercing, glowing red. I screamed and turned to run, but she was fast. She was in front of me. No matter where I went, I couldn't get away. _

"_Please! Please, no, don't hurt me!" I begged, tears rolling down my cheeks. She sneered and lunged at my throat. _


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke with a start, the nightmare fresh in my mind. Jolting upright, I felt an angry ache in my ribs. I groaned and leaned back onto the pillows.

Carlisle came into the room then, accompanied by eight others. They all approached the couch where I was resting.

"I don't believe I've asked your name yet," he stated.

"Bailey," I uttered back.

He smiled wide. "Well, Bailey, I'd like to introduce you to my family. This is my wife Esme," he said, motioning to the beautiful caramel-haired woman beside him.

"You have met Alice and Jasper," he continued, motioning to them as well. I smiled.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie," he said, turning to a large, buff man and an absolutely stunning blonde woman.

"And finally, this is Edward, Bella and their daughter Renesmee," he finished, pointing out a bronze haired man, a brunette woman, just as beautiful as the rest, and a little girl who appeared to be about seven.

There were so many possibilities of what I could say, but I went with the stupidest statement I could think up.

"How can vampires have children?" I questioned.

To my surprise, they all laughed.

"It's a very long story, one that we will have time for later," Carlisle said, still chuckling.

"Later…?" I asked cautiously. Esme smiled wide, then she did the unexpected.

"We would like to adopt you," she said, positively beaming, "if you'd like, that is."

I stared at her dumbfounded before a cheesy grin reached my lips.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" I whispered, unsure of what to say.

She continued to smile and they all nodded.

I smiled then, wider than I've ever smiled before. "Yes! Yes, please!" I exclaimed, tears of joy reaching my eyes.

Esme threw her arms around me in a tender embrace. I let the tears fall.

"Oh, I promise I'll never _ever_ do anything to make you regret your decision! I- oh!" I blubbered, stopping suddenly. "Esme, I'm ruining your shirt!" I exclaimed, righting myself and brushing the tears off my face.

Much to my confusion, she laughed. "Don't worry about it, dear. I never much cared for this shirt anyway!"

I blushed anyway. "Thank you. All of you. You have no idea how much this means to me," I sniffled, feeling a fresh wave of tears upon me. I was startled when an abrupt wave of calm overcame me. My eyes popped open wide and an audible "oh!" slipped out. A few of my new family members chuckled.

"Maybe we should explain a _few_ more things," Carlisle said, still grinning. I looked confused.

"Jasper has the ability to read and control emotions. That's why you just felt suddenly calm. Alice can see the future, so don't be surprised if she gets a faraway look in her eyes; she's just having a vision. Edward can read thoughts, so don't be alarmed if he comments on something you didn't say aloud. You get used to it. Bella can provide a mental shield, so if you are under her protection, talents like Edward's cannot be used on you."

For the second time that night, I provided them with an utterly dumbfounded stare. Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella chuckled.

The little girl, Renesmee, popped out from behind her parents, exclaiming an indignant "Grandpa!"

He smiled. "Oh, yes, and Renesmee can show you things, images, through contact. It's really easier for her to just show you, though, rather than have me explain. It's quite complex, you see. Would you mind?" he asked me. I shook my head no and Renesmee skipped over.

When her small hand came in contact with my face, I saw myself, but through her eyes. "Wow!" I exclaimed, smiling at the little girl. She giggled, obviously quite pleased with herself. "That's really amazing!" I told her. She giggled again.

"Thanks! I find it quite interesting as well. It's much easier to communicate, really; especially if there's something that's just too complex or beautiful to put into words," the words flowed from the small girl's mouth and I was surprised at the size of her vocabulary.

"She's quite developed for her age. Did we mention she's only two?" Edward asked. I was confused as to how he knew what I was thinking, but then I remembered- mind reader.

"Only two? Care to explain?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Ah, right. Well it's quite a long story, but I suppose we have time, don't we? When Bella was human, we fell in love. When we were married, we didn't realize that a male vampire could impregnate a female human and Bella became pregnant with Renesmee on our honeymoon. She grew incredibly fast in the womb, and she has continued to grow very fast, though her development slowed considerably after the first six months. We were initially concerned that she would always grow at such a rapid rate, and therefore die much sooner than an average human. Well, the Volturi, who are a very old and powerful coven, heard of Renesmee. They thought she was an immortal child, which are illegal in their eyes, because they can never be taught self control. We were forced to prepare for battle with the Volturi, and we had to gather supporters. Alice and Jasper left us for a while to try and find another vampire-human hybrid. They found Nahuel, and we learned that when Renesmee reaches the age of seven, her physical age will appear to be about seventeen, and she will stop growing," Edward explained.

I nodded slowly. "Wow… sounds complicated."

Edward shrugged. "Not really."

Carlisle stepped up to the plate then, and I was surprised that they still had more to explain.

"Our theory is that you will be something similar to Renesmee. Perhaps not fast growing, but with certain enhanced abilities and thirst. See, something Edward left out is that Renesmee has blood and a heartbeat, but also enhanced speed, sight and hearing. She also has very strong skin which is nearly impenetrable. She can bite through things very easily, and can hunt deer and other weak animals, but isn't venomous. We believe that you will also be non-venomous, with mildly enhanced senses. However, we don't believe that the minute amount of venom in your blood will be enough to give you the strength to hunt with us. I personally, along with Jasper, think that you will have a certain appetite for blood, but like Renesmee will still need human food. Both will be crucial in keeping up your strength. Of course, none of us have ever seen a case in which a person was not changed completely. Typically it is impossible to taste the blood of a human and not linger long enough to inject enough venom to complete the transformation. We don't think Maria realized that it was possible to not inject enough venom and intended to change you."

I gawked, my stomach rolling. "You think I'll need to drink… _blood?_"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Please review! It makes me write faster!**

The newfound idea of me drinking blood didn't settle well. I swallowed hard. "Blood makes me sort of… sick."

Bella grinned. "I used to be the same way. All it took was a single drop of blood for the room to start spinning. When I got pregnant with Renesmee, I had to drink blood to keep her strong. I thought it would be absolutely horrible, but since my body needed it so badly, it actually tasted pretty good. It barely grossed me out after a while."

I shrugged. "Still sounds pretty gross to me, but I guess if my body needs it, then I don't really have a choice."

"You get used to it. I promise," Bella said, still smiling. I grinned back awkwardly.

They all stared at me in silence for a few moments before Renesmee spoke quietly. "Momma, I'm tired," she said tugging on Bella's hand.

"Well, it's getting late, I guess we better go take her to bed," Edward said, scooping his daughter up and holding Bella's hand. They turned and swept gracefully out the back door.

"Um, I should probably get some sleep too. I'm pretty tired," I said, trying to politely suggest that they stop staring at me.

"I'll show you to your room," Carlisle said, extending his hand to help me up. I took it and gently lifted myself from the couch.

The guest room, which Carlisle informed me would now become my room, was painted a light blue, with matching curtains. The bedspread was navy with light swirls to match the walls. I was amazed to find that even the sheets matched perfectly.

"Thank you for everything, sir," I said smiling to Carlisle. He flashed me a dazzling smile.

"You're very welcome. And please, you don't need to call me sir. I'll go find you some pajamas; I think something of Esme's would fit. The bathroom is just across the hall, and towels are in the closet next door, if you'd like to shower."

I thanked him before taking a quick bath, changing into Esme's pajamas and settling onto my bed. I switched off the lamp beside me and drifted to sleep.


End file.
